1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for high-speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are used in a wide variety of applications. Some connectors simply are used to transmit power from a power source to an appropriate appliance. Other electrical connectors are used to interconnect signal transmission lines to printed circuit boards, other electronic devices or to other complementary connectors. The transmission lines transmit signals through a plurality of conductors which, preferably, are physically separated and electromagnetically isolated along their length. Hybrid connectors are known in which both power and signals and/or data are transmitted through the connector interface.
Some electrical connectors also employ various types of shield structures, ground structures or the like to protect or to electrically interact with the transmission lines and their terminals within the connectors. For instance, some connectors are provided with shield structures to protect against electrostatic discharges (ESD) which are generated when the connector comes into contact with another conductive body which may be a complementary mating connector. In essence, the ESD shield is used to dissipate static charges. Further, connectors also may have shield structures to protect against electromagnetic interference (EMI). In essence, the EMI shield protects the electrical circuitry from externally generated radiated emissions as well as preventing electromagnetic interference from radiating outwardly of the connector. So, the structure of the shield is important and maybe influences the effect of the shield to protect against EMI and ESD.
In present invention, a cable connector assembly with improved shell is provided.